bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Mariela Madre del drago
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20887 |no = 1449 |element = Acqua |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = Dopo aver sposato il capo dei draghi demoniaci, Mariela dette alla luce un bambino. Sfortunatamente, poco tempo dopo, la loro casa fu attaccata da demoni leoni. Fu costretta a usare la poca forza che le rimaneva per evocare una barriera protettiva intorno a suo figlio, per poi affidarlo a sua cognata. Inoltre, si dice che abbia fatto uso del suo dono per chiedere aiuto agli Evocatori del passato prima di morire. Se Mariela fosse sopravvissuta, sarebbe stata una madre forte per suo figlio e l’avrebbe protetto ad ogni costo. Probabilmente avrebbe anche influenzato positivamente l’indole di suo marito. |summon = Il valore di una persona non si può capire veramente finché non la si conosce. Fare supposizioni ignoranti è sconveniente. |fusion = Devo diventare più forte. Ora ho qualcuno da proteggere... |evolution = Non importa in che guai ti trovi, ci sarà sempre una soluzione se non perdi la fede. So per certo che è così... |hp_base = 6206 |atk_base = 2397 |def_base = 2274 |rec_base = 2186 |hp_lord = 8056 |atk_lord = 2967 |def_lord = 2914 |rec_lord = 2726 |hp_anima = 9173 |rec_anima = 2428 |atk_breaker = 3265 |def_breaker = 2616 |def_guardian = 3212 |atk_guardian = 2667 |hp_oracle = 7906 |rec_oracle = 3173 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |ccant = 42 |ls =Vita del drago d’acqua |lsdescription = +40% a tutti i parametri; i danni subiti aumentano notevolmente la barra BB; leggera riduzione dei danni per 2 turni quando i danni subiti superano una certa quantità |lseffect =* * |lsnote = Fills 4-7 BC & 20% reduction after 5,000 damage as HP is taken |bb = Onda Fléchette |bbdescription =Combo di 32 attacchi d'acqua su tutti i nemici; impedisce tutte le anomalie di stato per 3 turni; notevole aumento barra BB per 3 turni; i danni subiti possono ripristinare leggermente i PS per 3 turni |bbnote = 20% chance to heal 20-25% damage & fills 7 BC |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 32 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |ccbbt = 32 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Sorgente sacra di Metis |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 43 attacchi d'acqua su tutti i nemici; aum. enormemente la freq. dei colpi critici, aum. i danni critici e aum. considerevolmente la velocità di riempimento di OD per 3 turni; i danni subiti aum. considerevolmente la barra BB per 3 turni |sbbnote = 60% crit, 50% crit damage, fills 4-7 BC & 20% boost |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 43 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |ccsbbt = 43 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Eredità dell’aureola |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 48 attacchi d'acqua su tutti i nemici; considerevole aumento OD; aumenta enormemente frequenza dei colpi critici e danni critici per 3 turni; i danni subiti aumentano enormemente la barra BB e ripristinano i PS per 3 turni |ubbnote = 60% Crit, 300% crit damage, 30% OD fill & fills 999 BC |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 48 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 48 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Madre e moglie amorevole |esitem = |esdescription = Impedisce anomalie di stato; i danni subiti aumentano la barra BB |esnote = Fills 2-3 BC |bb1 =* * * |bb10 =* * * |sbb1 =* * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * * |evofrom = 20886 |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = Aumenta tutti i parametri del 20% |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Aumento DIF in proporzione inversa al livello di PS rimasti |omniskill1_2_note = 0.5% boost per 1% HP lost. 50% boost total at 1% HP |omniskill2_cat = Riduzione danno |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Impedisce i danni elementali |omniskill3_cat = Speciale |omniskill3_1_sp = 30 |omniskill3_1_desc = Incrementa l'aumento dei parametri dell'Abilità Leader da +40% a +50% |omniskill3_2_sp = 50 |omniskill3_2_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di aumento danno critico del SBB |omniskill3_2_note = +25% di aumento. 75% di aumento totale |omniskill3_3_sp = 30 |omniskill3_3_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di grande ripristino PS a BB/SBB |omniskill3_3_note = Cura 2000-3000 HP + 11% del Rec |omniskill3_4_sp = 20 |omniskill3_4_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di rimozione delle anomalie di stato a BB/SBB |omniskill3_5_sp = 30 |omniskill3_5_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di considerevole aumento della velocità di riempimento della barra OD per 3 turni al BB |omniskill3_5_note = 20% boost |omniskill3_6_sp = 40 |omniskill3_6_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di impedimento danni da colpo critico per 1 turno a BB/SBB |omniskill3_7_sp = 10 |omniskill3_7_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di impedimento anomalie di stato per 3 turni al SBB |notes = |addcat = Le origini di Karl |addcatname = Mariela Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Lospa/Moka edition)= *20 Sp - Aumenta tutti i parametri del 20% *30 Sp - Incrementa l'aumento dei parametri dell'Abilità Leader da +40% a +50% *30 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di grande ripristino PS a BB/SBB *20 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di rimozione delle anomalie di stato a BB/SBB |-| Set 2 (Negazione critici)= *20 Sp - Aumenta tutti i parametri del 20% *10 Sp - Aumenta DIF in proporzione inversa al livello di PS rimasti *30 Sp - Incrementa l'aumento dei parametri dell'Abilità Leader da +40% a +50% *40 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di impedimento danni da colpo critico per 1 turno a BB/SBB |-| Set 3 (Omni Plus +3)= *20 Sp - Aumenta tutti i parametri del 20% *30 Sp - Incrementa l'aumento dei parametri dell'Abilità Leader da +40% a +50% *30 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di grande ripristino PS a BB/SBB *40 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di impedimento danni da colpo critico per 1 turno a BB/SBB **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}